Giving Up
by parasitic
Summary: AU? Yaoi. The Sendou-gumi have been the enemies of the Kasanoda for generations. Now Kasanoda Ritsu seeks to overthrow the Sendou.


My asterisks aren't working in the document editor, so please bear with me. If there's something that doesn't make sense to you, check the end for footnotes. Thanks.

* * *

The day was sunny and warm. Kasanoda Ritsu sat on the deck of the old, traditional, kumi house. He was peering out... across the yard, down the path, past the tree with the singing bird, through the open gate, and across the road.

There was a man there. Once or twice, he turned, and something that shimmered on his head would momentarily blind Ritsu. No, two somethings. The man was talking to two other men. His mouth was wide open, and he was probably angry and shouting, but he was too distant for Ritsu to hear what he said. The man's blonde ponytail flew behind him as he pivoted and departed from the two men he had been talking to. The men were spraying graffiti on the wall across from the Kasanoda-gumi gate. They were from the Sendou-gumi.

"Waka, should I do something?" somebody asked. Ritsu's perspective was shortened as he beheld the person much closer to him - a loyal servant of the Kasanoda-gumi.

"No. Is that man their superior?" Kasanoda asked, referring to the blonde. "He took care of it."

The servant smirked. "That's their boss. Sendou Tetsuya."

Kasanoda scoffed. "Really." It was a statement more than a question. "He looks soft. What about his father?"

Another servant approached. "His father is a beast. The heir is pretty, isn't he." Another statement. "You should overthrow him."

Kasanoda knew what he was alluding to. 

* * *

The next day was cold. Ritsu awoke a bit late in the morning, but the sky was still dark. There would be a storm that day.

Ritsu dressed and walked to the kitchen. He took a can of beer from the refrigerator, popped it open, and took a long swig. He shivered. The servants were watching wrestling on television. Money was changing hands.

"Morning, Waka," one of them said.

Kasanoda set the beer down on the counter. "I'm making omelettes. The first two people to get me a loaf of bread from the bakery down the road will have an omelette."

Five mafiosi left the kumi house. Ritsu began making the first omelette. The first person to return was a man who, Kasanoda knew, had a sakura tattooed on his shoulder - a sign of the Kasanoda-gumi. He handed Kasanoda the round, crusted bread loaf with flattened fingertips. Kasanoda gave him a plate with the first omelette. He left to eat it in front of the television.

The second man was one who had been in prison for three years during the course of Kasanoda-senior's leadership. However, he had four pearls because he was released on good behavior at the beginning of the fourth year, and he had mistakenly recieved the fourth pearl too early. He gave Kasanoda the bread, and Kasanoda gave him the omelette. He left as well.

The third, fourth, and fifth to return were younger. They had no tattoos, no pearlings, no flat fingers, but they were fiercely loyal to Ritsu. The third and fourth had bread, while the fifth had nothing. "Stay here," Ritsu said to all of them. Two at a time, he broke six more eggs and fried them in the omelette pan. He gave each young servant a plate of two eggs and let them keep their bread. To the fifth one he gave one of the first two loaves of bread, in addition to the two eggs. Ritsu told him, "Never give up." Ritsu made his omelette and ate it with half the last loaf of bread and the rest of his beer. 

* * *

It was dark. The rain was heavy and cold on Kasanoda's back. His clothes clung to his skin, and he felt soaked to the bone. He neglected the black umbrella in his hand. But there was no turning back now.

Tonight, the leader of the Sendou-gumi would fall from his perch.

The Sendou-gumi were notorious for marking designated Kasanoda territory as well as civilian territory in ridiculous proportion to the sum of unmarked, uninvolved, civilian land. They had a feud with the Kasanoda deep down to Ritsu's Meiji ancestors. Ritsu was raised to hate the Sendou.

Kasanoda Ritsu was on his way, stomping diligently through the rain and the Tokyo cityscape.

There was a man.

A person.

Sitting beneath the awning of a building, wearing a cheap, old coat. Here, in this part of the city? The person had long, blonde hair, pulled up into a gently curling ponytail.

No. Not Sendou. Too small. Too meek.

"Here."

Kasanoda held out the umbrella, closed yet sopping wet. The person looked up. Kind, blue eyes. He stared in bewilderment.

"... Thank you."

A man.

He took the umbrella and stood to open it.

"Don't mention it," said Ritsu.

"What brings you here?" They began to walk, next to one another along the pathway.

"Do I know you?"

He stared. "No," shaking his head.

"I'm Kasanoda Ritsu. I'm going to settle things. I'm on my way to see Sendou."

He stopped, and reached out to take Ritsu's sleeve. Kasanoda looked back.

"I'm Sendou."

He forgot after that. 

* * *

He woke up on a futon. It was a traditional room, made of light bamboo. The doors were made of rice paper.

A kumi. Most likely.

He was laid on his front, a pillow under his hips. He couldn't move. Drugged? His head was swimming... Yes, drugged. Only mildly. He was cold. Naked.

Kasanoda peered over him. Tetsuya saw him in the mirror on the wall before his head.

Ritsu. Tetsuya smiled.

Then, pain.

It was slow and agonizing and deep inside him. It subsided, then returned, pulled inside-out and inverted again. Pain. Then-

Moan.

Whose was it? It was mine, Testuya realized, and he shut his eyes more tightly. Kasanoda breathed. Loud. Shaky. In, out. In Tetsuya's ears. Ritsu breathed.

Moan.

Ritsu moaned. He touched Tetsuya. Touched him softly, touched him firmly, touched him hard. Touched him hard. Touched him hard.

Gasp. Moan. Tetsuya's breath caught in his throat as he climaxed in Ritsu's fist, in the pillow under his hips. He was filled with warmth. It felt unnatural and slippery.

Ritsu breathed. Tetsuya breathed. The pleasure subsided.

"I disowned myself." Who said that? Tetsuya thought. I said that. I can think again.

"What?"

"I'm just Tetsuya."

"You shouldn't give up."

"Ritsu... Sometimes, it's okay to give up."

Ritsu moved. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Waka. Please."

Ritsu returned. He was so warm and soothing against Tetsuya's sweat-cold back.

"What?"

"Waka."

Ritsu kissed the back of his shoulder. Tetsuya smiled. 

* * *

END. 

* * *

According to Wikipedia, some yakuza have dealings in sports, mainly wrestling. Here, no one is really influencing the match, but the mafiosi are betting with one another within the Kasanoda-gumi.  
"... a sakura tattooed on his shoulder..." Elaborate back tattoos are symbols of affiliation to a particular kumi. These tattoos are made with traditional instruments and therefore are painful and expensive. This man only has the beginnings of a full tattoo.  
"...with flattened fingertips." Yubitsume is a way of apologizing to the boss. Beginning with the left little finger, the tip is cut off and given to the boss. Here, the fingers are healed, but flattened due to past yubitsume.  
"...been in prison for four years... he had four pearls..." Pearling is the ritual of inserting a pearl under the skin of the penis for each year spent in prison.  
The idea for this fic comes from pikapika-angelic-demon-17 and my psychology textbook, which mentions rape as a form of gang-related feelings of domination. To rape the member of an enemy gang is to dishonor that person. So, it came up in relation to Ritsu and Tetsuya as yakuza heirs.


End file.
